opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Read
Anne "The Sea Queen" Read is captain of the Sea Queen Pirates, she starts out as an antagonist to Jack D. Lagan but becomes an ally after he helps her defend the island from a Marine Squadron. She is a main antagonist in the Orange Island Arc, but becomes a recurring character throughout the One Piece: One World series. She has a bounty of 66,000,000, though her crimes are unnamed. Appearance Anne is a shorter woman, with bright blue eye and long pink hair which she wears down most of the time. Her attire is a tall black traditional pirate hat with her jolly roger on the front and a large pink array of feathers on the side. As her out fit goes, she wears a marine uniform shirt with the neck scarf, over it is a long black jacket with her jolly roger again on the back. She also wears a large red belt with a skull and crossbones on the silver belt buckle with a sabre's sheath hooked on. She wears brown leather trousers that go a little beyond her knees and tall brown boots with heeled bottoms. She tends to wear a lot of jewelry, or "shinys" as she calls them and hopes to pass Reverse Mountain and enter the Grand Line to search for more "shinys". Gallery Anne Wanted.jpg|Wanted Poster, Orange Island Arc Personality Anne is a very strong, independant person who is extremely loyal and friendly to her crew. She seems overly impulsive, immediately assuming other pirates are out to kill her and acting slight paranoid around other people except her own crew. She is also a very violent person, as showed in the Orange Island Arc where she wasn't afriad to level a whole town to protect her friends. Anne also has a softer side, shy and afriad as she revealed while in hiding when she was a maid to Lord Byron but claims that this was just an act as she was hiding, but is clearly not the case. She also has a few flaws, becoming very forgetful after going into a rage, and becoming easily angered to the point where she can't control her devil fruit, which often hurts herself more than others. She also seems to love dressing feminely, wearing the maids outfit almost constantly during the beginning and even after she reveals that she is Anne Read and tearing it away to reveal a very skimpy pirate's outfit, which she soon fights in. She seems to like the skimy outfits as they are easy to fight in, but also isn't afriad to cover herself up. History Before the Series Anne Read was once a marine seaman 2 years ago, she reveals that she joined to make the world a better place but was constricted by "Absolute Justice" and rank. During her first year, she studied history hoping to know more about the world. She learned of the Void Century, but was told never to study it as it was illegal. One night, as she was heading to her post, she overheard two marine captains mention her name and how she was a threat, as they found her studying the Void Century. Scared, she ran away from the base and hid. Unfortunately, that night a pirate armada attacked. Unaware that Anne Read had left her post at the sirens, the marines were completely unaware of the armada and that night the base was destroyed. Marines blamed Anne Read for this, and she earned a bounty of 30.000.000. As time continued, she soon made a name for herself throughout the Blues as menace to World-Government regulated slave trade. But when marines began to send more and more troops to the Blues, she vanished. Orange Island Arc When the Burning Skull Pirates arrive to Orange Island in hopes of supplies, Lord Byron invites them to his estate where they meet a pink haired maid who claims to be a "Jenny Ann Reading", but Jack seems to recognize her from some place but can't recall. He forgets about her and looks at another maid and becomes enticed by her looks. After a brief meal, Jack thanks them for the food and decides to leave. As they leave, "Jenny Ann Reading" is waiting in the courtyard for them with five other maids. She reveals that her real name is Anne Read and that she has been hiding on the island for the passed few months from the Marines. Lord Byron soon reveals that he knew all along and welcomed her because of her cause which he was in full support. He is also disappointed in her for thinking that she couldn't come out and tell him as she had no idea what he was like Equipment *'Sabre of the Monarch '(モナークのセイバー; Kunshu no Saaburu) is a long, two handed sabre similar to Shank's only much heavier. It is primaryily used in wind-based attacks by having cyclones spinning around it or by forming sharp sword-like air currents that cut the opponent. Not much is known about it, but it's name seems to match Anne's epithet as "Sea Queen". Powers and Abilities --- Relationship Crew members --- Jack D. Lagan --- Trivia *She shares the same first name as Anne Bonney and the same last name as Mary Read, both infamous female pirates of their times. Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate